Mobius: Fires of Liberation
by Hokuto Ulrik
Summary: A New Destiny AU. Kerra returns home, but not to a quick victory. Mobius has been all but taken over, with its citizens forced into refugee camps far from home. Can Kerra and the might of the Earth military triumph over this threat? On hiatus.
1. Back to the Beginning

_**Mobius: Fires of Liberation**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Back to the Beginning**_

_Briefing Room, Stargate Command_

Major Kerra T. Prower was sitting in front of her computer typing away at a furious pace. Displayed on the monitor in front of her was a complex computer code that was flying up the screen faster than most people could track.

Major Prower was not most people.

She has an IQ of over 300, and in the past has served Stargate Command well as a technical specialist that could reverse engineer any kind of alien tech that any of the many SG teams brought back through the gate. When she wasn't off world with SG-1 or performing rescue missions that required her unique set of skills, you could find her in her lab; either working her fingers to the bone or collapsed over her workbench in exhaustion.

"Finally finished. Let's see how it looks this time." Kerra said with a smile as she entered the commands to initialize the program she had spent the better part of a month writing and fine tuning.

In the ceiling of her lab, a holo projector that she had reverse engineered from the Asgard technology that she had studied aboard an Asgard ship warmed and projected the end result of all her hard work was standing before her, in a manner of speaking.

The hologram opened its eyes as its form became sharper. It took the form of a snow white, two-tailed anthropomorphic vixen with stunning blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Aura. How might I assist you today Major Prower?"

"Well first off, you can drop the servant act. I know that I didn't include that in your programming." Kerra replied with a smirk.

"What can I say? I take after some of your more charming personality quirks." Aura replied with a smirk of her own.

"That's more like it. Now, Aura can you run a diagnostic on the dialing computer please? No messing with the programming either. If you think it can work better, let me know and I'll see if we can make the modifications." Kerra said in the motherly tone she took on when one of her creations got a little out of line.

'Be better to nip it in the bud before she causes any trouble' Kerra thought.

"Yes mother." Aura replied rolling her eyes as she dedicated a very small part of her run time to running a complete and thorough check of the dialing computer in less than a second.

"The dialing computer is in proper working order, though it is not operating at its peak efficiency. I have come up with some possible changes that would speed up the dialing procedure and reduce the time it takes to get a match to an incoming IDC." Aura replied with the results of her scan.

"Very good Aura. I wasn't expecting any less from you." Kerra replied.

"I would say not, considering what you went through to make me." Aura replied

She was right. Kerra had several clones of her brain made using the Asgard cloning technology. As it was just her brain, she didn't have to worry about the problem of diminishing returns that the Asgard had to worry about when cloning an entire body.

She then used the counterpart to the Asgard cloning tech to transfer her memories and neural patterns to the cloned brains. Only one had survived the process.

That brain then became the basis for Aura. So, in some respects, Kerra was Aura's mother like Zeus was Athena's father.

Aura was different than any artificial intelligence that the SGC had ever come across. She was a "smart" AI. This meant that she could learn and adapt her programming to fit whatever situation she would be placed in.

Kerra had included the best intrusion software that had come down the pipeline from the CIA, NID, ONI, and other intelligence agencies in Aura's basic programming. Kerra figured that if Aura was as good as she was at figuring out problems, the programs would be unrecognizable and she could make a small mint selling them back to the agencies that she had 'acquired' them from.

There was, however, a price for Aura's intelligence. Eventually the neural pathways that made up her memory matrix would begin to cross and overlap causing her to loss control of her basic functions. Essentially, she would quite literally think herself to death.

However since she was the first AI of her kind, Kerra had no idea how long Aura would last. It could be years, it could be months, and she had no real way of telling.

Just then Kerra heard someone coming down the hall way towards her lab. Judging from the pace of the footfalls she could tell who it was before the even came in the door.

"Hey Daniel. What cha need?" Kerra asked as she reached for her uniform blouse and a hair tie.

"Ummm…General Hammond needs all of us in the briefing room." Dr. Daniel Jackson replied, a little stunned that Kerra knew it was him before he had even said a word. "How did you know it was me coming to see you?" He asked as Kerra pulled her golden blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Did you think my ears just framed my face?" Kerra asked him as she walked through the door to the elevators.

It seems that a description of Major Prower is in order. For starters, she isn't human. Not even close. She is an anthropomorphic fox. She is six feet tall, with golden fur covering her body. She has a definitely feminine physique with curves that could go on for miles, as one of the airmen that worked at the SGC had noted while she was in earshot. This due to the fact of her being lupine, is quite far.

Needless to say that airman wound up in the infirmary with a large bag of ice on his groin.

The hair on her head extends just past her shoulders when she has it down, with the exception of a group of three bangs that extend up from her forehead that refuse to lay down, no matter how much gel, mousse, and hairspray she tries to use to keep them down.

She has brilliant sapphire eyes that seem to sparkle with an inquisitive light, always questing for the next big challenge, whether it is in the lab or on the battlefield.

The most defining feature about Major Kerra Prower is the fact that she has two tails instead of one. Even on her home planet she is an oddity.

She also has the ability to spin her tails like a helicopter rotor and fly at speeds that can usually only be reached by jet fighters.

In fact when she met the first person that befriended her and didn't treat her like a freak, she was given the nickname "Tails".

That's right Major Kerra T. Prower is actually Miles "Tails" Prower. The chosen one whose destiny is to save the multiverse from destruction.

This however changed when she came through the Stargate 12 years ago. When she came through the gate on Earth she was captured and interrogated by personnel from every intelligence agency in the US. Then she was transferred to the custody of the Office of Naval Intelligence.

While there she was experimented upon and was basically a guinea pig for their research. However there was one scientist who took the young kit into her charge.

This doctor told Kerra about a program she was working on to create super soldiers to help defend her country in the event of another world war and the anarchy that would follow. She wanted Kerra to be the first in what she hoped to be a long line of proud warriors.

Kerra agreed. She then underwent months of surgeries that reinforced her skeletal structure, increased her muscle density, along with her vision, hearing and reaction times. By the end of it she could run at speeds in excess of MACH 1 for extended periods, and when she took flight she could easily reach MACH 3 and maintain it for nearly an hour before having to land.

It was then that she was betrayed by the ONI brass. Using alien technology that was recovered from the crash at Roswell, they forced her into a human form and blocked out her memories as well as hindering her augmentations and her intellect.

That is until three years ago. Kerra had joined the United States Air Force when she was 19 because going to college like her adoptive parent wanted her to was extremely boring. She wound up becoming a transportation airman and while on her second deployment performing convoys in Iraq, it happened.

She was the lead vehicle commander on that fateful mission to Baghdad International Airport. Her tractor trailer had just come onto the main supply route when a massive IED went off underneath her truck.

That was when everything came back. Due to the adrenaline that was pumping through her system, everything around her had slowed down to a snail's pace. She grabbed her rifle as well as her driver's weapon and her driver. Then hoping against hope, she said two words that changed her life.

Chaos Control

She still doesn't understand how or why it worked. She figured it was due to the fact that she had been able to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds before to go into her super form, Turbo Tails.

Either way she managed to save both herself and her driver by causing them to warp into the gate room of the SGC. After many interrogations by SGC personnel, the commander of the program, Major General George Hammond made a fateful decision.

He called in some favors that were owed to him by officers at Air Force Personnel Command and had them create a service record for Kerra. Needless to say there was a nice deposit to her bank account the next month from all the back pay she was owed.

Hammond also made her a member of his flagship team SG-1 when he realized that her unique skills could help them in their fight with the Goauld.

He was not disappointed. Two weeks after going on her first mission she had reverse engineered all of the Goauld tech that had been recovered up to that point. She had also helped iron the wrinkles that were holding back the X-302 and X-303 projects improving the performance and armaments of the two programs.

When she joined the SGC she told Hammond that while her first priority was to Earth, she wanted to find her way home. Hammond agreed with her and issued orders to all of his teams to be on the lookout for peoples that were similar to Kerra.

That was three years ago.

Three years of searching and still no leads as to the gate address for Mobius.

Kerra and Daniel finally reached the briefing room giving greeting to General Hammond and the other members of SG-1.

First there was Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill. He was a former Special Forces officer who led the first mission through the Stargate to Abydos. To Kerra it was amazing that he was still in the military with all of the demons he had in his past. His son Charlie accidentally killing himself with his dad's gun, then his wife leaving him while he was on Abydos. In Kerra's opinion, it was only a matter of time before her good natured CO had a breakdown due to all the bad shit that had happened to him.

Then there was Major Samantha "Sam" Carter. When Kerra first joined SG-1 there was some hostility between the two. Usually it was subtle, but on one occasion, it resulted in one of the labs being nearly destroyed. Then after a mission that went south almost as soon as they went through the gate, resulting in Kerra keeping a cool head to allow SG-1 to escape from one of the System Lord Apophis's strongholds, Sam developed a newfound respect for the vixen.

The last member of SG-1 was the Jaffa, Teal'c. He was the former first prime of Apophis until Jack was able to convince him that he could help him to free his kind from the slavery that the Goauld had forced upon them. Even to the other members of SG-1 that have known him for several years, his is still much of an enigma.

Once Kerra and Daniel sat down at the briefing table, Hammond motioned for Sam to start the briefing.

"This is the planet we have designated P9X-193. We were able to establish a wormhole earlier today, after which we sent a MALP through. This is what it sent back." Sam said as she opened a file on the plasma screen.

On the screen you could see the telemetry from the MALP camera in all of its usual quality. Meaning it was exceptionally grainy and prone to fuzzing out at the most inopportune times.

What made everyone drop whatever was in their hands and sit up straighter was the fact that they were looking at an exact copy of their gate room, except for one major difference.

In this gate room there were at least a dozen black cyborgs with a single thin red lens that acted as an eye across the front of the helmet. One of which took notice and fired a beam weapon of some kind that rose from its wrist.

Kerra slumped in her seat after seeing this, her face completely devoid of any emotion.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked as everyone turned back to the table.

"I can tell you what it was." Kerra replied in monotone. "A Swat bot."

"A what now?"

"A Swat bot. It's one of Robotnik's foot soldiers. Not hard to defeat when you have a small group like that, but by the time we can put together an assault team the numbers could go up and they could ambush us." Kerra explained.

"Okay, then what should we do? Lock out the address?" Sam asked.

"No, I wouldn't go that far with it. Is there a way that we can put a flag on the address, so that unless an IDC is sent from one of our GDOs whoever is manning the dialing computer can know not to open the iris?" Kerra asked her fellow major.

"It is possible to do that, but why do you want to do that instead of locking it out?" Sam replied.

"Because I still plan on getting home, but I might need to have reinforcements come through the gate once we've made a dent in the forces in and around the mountain." Kerra explained.

"How do you plan on doing that Major?" General Hammond asked, speaking up for the first time since the video was played.

"Sir, with your permission I would like to take the _Odyssey_ to Mobius with a full complement of fighters, as well as many armored and infantry vehicles as she will hold. The first of the _Mobius Class_ battle cruisers will be rolling out of the ship yards in about a month. By my calculations it should take the _Odyssey_, traveling at maximum FTL, two weeks to reach Mobius. Once we drop out of FTL we will engage the cloaking device and run dark while surveying the planet for an unoccupied region. There we will land and make contact with whatever resistance there is. I plan for the _Pillar of Autumn _and _The in Amber Clad_ to follow as soon as they are combat ready and loaded with a similar complement. Their main guns will definitely be force multipliers on the battlefields." Kerra explained her plan to the general.

"I will have to talk to the President, but it shouldn't be a problem. As much help as you've been to us over the past few years, and from what you have told us about the other people on your world they would be strong allies should we need to call upon them. Especially since the Asgard are rather hard to contact when we are in a bind since they have issues of their own." Hammond stated.

"Thank you sir. I would appreciate any help I can get."Kerra replied.

"I will see what I can do. Dismissed." Hammond said as he stood from his seat and headed to his office.

Everyone rose from their seats and once Hammond left the room before heading off to take care of their own tasks.

Kerra however moved to the window overlooking the gate room. Her gaze fell on the now idle gate as her thoughts raced about what she could possibly find when she returned to Mobius, and what she would do when she got there. But one thought stuck out from all the rest.

'_Hang on guys, I'm coming home.'_

_Author's Note:_

_Alright everyone, this is the first chapter in a twist on my story A New Destiny. It was inspired when I played the game Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation. Other than a similarity in title and a few story elements, the two will have little in common. Though I do propose a little contest. For those that have played the game or at the very least seen the trailers for the game, can anyone tell me the quote that will eventually find its way into the story?_

_Ulrik, out._


	2. Preparation Begins

_**Mobius: Fires of Liberation**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**Chapter 2**

**Preparation Begins**

_Firing range, Alpha site 5, One month after Mobius is located_

A newly frocked Colonel Samantha Carter stepped out of the facility that housed the Stargate on the world that was chosen as Alpha Site Five. She took a moment to take in the serene setting the base sat in, nestled in the mountains of the alien world. That is until a strange sound erupted from the direction of the firing range assigned or heavy weapons.

_BRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ! !_

It was the sound of a General Electric M-134 Minigun. Firing the 7.62X57 MM Mauser round, the weapon was nicknamed "Old Painless" for the fact that the target is hit with a seemingly solid wall of hot lead thanks to the weapon's 3,000 round per minute rate of fire.

This weapon is usually mounted on a pintle type turret that can be found on vehicles, attack boats and utility helicopters such as the UH-1 "Huey" Iroquois, MH-53 Pavelow, or the HH-60 Pavehawk. Usually.

This particular weapon had been modified to have a joystick style firing mechanism and a large handle over the front of the receiver. The belt that fed the ammunition to the weapon was attached to a massive hopper that held an ungodly amount of rounds.

It was also being fired from the hip of a certain biochemically and surgically augmented vixen, which, at the moment was very pissed off.

"Kerra!" Sam shouted to the vixen over the din of the weapon and the earplugs that the officer had in her ears.

Turning her head to the voice, Kerra's eye's brightened as she cut the power to the weapon's motors.

"Sam! What in the nine hells are you doing here?" She said as she gave her former teammate a hug.

"Well, the team is getting back together. They figured that I would be able to convince you to come back and meet our new commander." Sam explained.

"New commander? For the team or the SGC?" Kerra asked as she began to sweep up the large amount of spent brass so it could be sent to be reloaded.

"Both actually, General O'Neill was in command of the SGC for a short time until he was reassigned to the Pentagon. Now the commander of the SGC is General Landry. The new commander for SG-1 is an F-302 pilot that survived being shot down over the Antarctic during the final battle with Anubis. When he finished his rehabilitation, he requested a transfer to the SGC and pestered the chain of command enough that they allowed him to put the team back together." Cater explained.

"Mitchell, huh? Wasn't he in command of the _Prometheus _squadron at the time of the battle?" Kerra asked as she finished cleaning up.

"Yes he was, but when he got bounced by that glider he sustained some serious injuries. Also he insisted that you be there for the launch of the new battle cruiser in a few weeks." Sam answered.

"You mean the _Daedalus _class? That was your baby, not mine. Why does he want me there?" Kerra replied as the two walked back inside the facility.

"Not the _Daedalus_, it already launched a few weeks ago and is currently running a ferry route for supplies and personnel between Earth and Atlantis. I mean the _Mobius_-class." Sam said as the reached Kerra's quarters.

Kerra looked over her shoulder at her fellow Colonel. "You mean they actually commissioned that behemoth I designed? That thing is more of a destroyer or a carrier than a cruiser just based on tonnage, armament and capacity for the single ships. I figured that they would just file away the design for when there was a need for something like that."

"Well, after the battle with Anubis and how close we came to losing Earth, they decided that they should have the best weapons available should something like that happen again." Sam explained as Kerra started packing her bags. "Also I have a bit of good news for you."

"Which is?" Kerra said as she zipped up her duffle bag.

"General Landry made me promise not to spoil the surprise." Sam said as they left for the gate room.

"Great, I hate surprises sometimes." Kerra replied to Sam, rolling her eyes, before turning her attention to the DHD in the gateroom. As she dialed, she said to Sam, "Kinda weird going back. Figured I would have been exiled here till I died."

After the gate splashed back and settled into the 'puddle', Sam replied, "We wouldn't let that happen. Daniel, Teal'c and I know how much you want to get home. We would get you there one way or another." Sam said as she punched her IDC into her transmitter, letting the SGC know that they were coming.

"It's good to know that you all care about me that much." Kerra said as they stepped through the gate.

"Colonel Prower! It's good to finally meet the legendary ghost of the SGC." A tall, slightly overweight male with General's stars on his shoulders said as the two women descended the embarkation ramp.

"I'm going to assume that you're General Landry." Kerra said with a smile as she saluted the General. "It's good to meet you as well. General O'Neill mentioned you a couple of times and said you were one tough son of a bitch and a good person to have on your side."

Landry chuckled before replying, "Well you know how Jack is about embellishing his stories."

"Yes sir, I do. Though when it comes to me, even he has trouble exaggerating." Kerra replied chuckling.

"So what you're saying is…"

"Whatever you've heard about is probably true."

"So, the killing of a company sized force in mere seconds…"

"True."

"Then your reputation speaks for itself. Come on, I'd like you to meet the new CO of SG-1." Landry said as he led the two women to the briefing room.

As the three officers headed to the gateroom, Kerra heard whispers coming from some of the airmen in the gateroom. There were quite a few new and young faces around the base, so they probably recognized her from some new game or TV show that had been put out recently. Only a few things that had come out in pop culture were close to what actually happened on Mobius and the rest was so far from the truth that Kerra had to laugh otherwise she would have cried at how ridicules it was.

Upon entering the briefing room she saw a few familiar faces who immediately greeted her.

"Kerra, it's good to see you again." Dr. Daniel Jackson said as he gave the vixen a hug.

"It's good to see you again to Daniel." Kerra said returning the hug.

"Colonel Prower it is good to see you well." Teal'c said with a small nod and a smile.

"Same goes for you Teal'c." Kerra said as she sat down at the briefing table before turning to the other man in the room. "You must be Colonel Mitchell. I've heard a lot about you and I appreciate you getting the team back together."

"Not a problem. I just thought that it wasn't right for SG-1 to be here instead of out there helping to take down the Goa'uld. Though you can just call me Cam." He replied.

"Will do Cam. So General, Sam tells me that you want me on board the new battle cruiser and that you had a surprise for me. I'm sure there are enough people qualified to run the ship without me being on board." Kerra said as she turned to the head of the table.

"Well, considering that her shakedown cruise is going to be taking her to Mobius to see if there is anyone left to save, I would have to say that it would be wrong if you weren't on board to help save you home and make sure that there aren't any misunderstandings with the crew when they land." Landry explained.

Kerra sat there for a few seconds, completely speechless. Once she regained control of her vocal skills she asked, "Why are they just approving my request now? What changed their minds?"

"Anubis did really. After how close we came to losing and having our kind wiped out, they saw just how hard you fought to help save us with complete disregard for what might happen to you if we hadn't turned the tide in our favor. That was what convinced the top brass to approve your request and complete construction of the _Mobius_-class. Though everyone agrees that you should be the one to name it." The General said with a smile.

Kerra smiled at that. "I'll have to think about it sir. When do we leave?"

"The last of the troops that are going to accompany you will be ready to go in a few more days. They had a few issues figuring out how to load the bombers on board."

"Bombers? They're sending some Spirits?" Kerra asked.

"No, they felt the price tag on those wasn't worth the risk if any more were lost after the one that went done at Anderson a couple of years ago. You're getting six Lancers that have had the SNIPER modifications made. That should fill the gap with the L-JDAMs until the standard JDAMs can be modified to work with the local GPS network if there is one or you can get one set up. Plus the drop ships you designed will be deployed as well. The first thirty have been flight tested and are good to go."

"Will we have cluster munitions as well as precision weapons for the bombers?" Kerra asked.

"Yes, we figured that a lot of the fighting was going to be done in wide open areas from you descriptions of the planet's population spread. We also have plenty of land vehicles as well. There is a division of M1A2 Abrams MBTs, a battalion each of Strykers and Bradleys, and a division of MRAPs and HMMWVs. All of the light vehicles have been up-armored and have the same countermeasures that we deployed in Iraq." Landry said as he listed what the group would have to augment whatever forces had been established by the people that were still fighting on Mobius.

Kerra nodded as she formulated the best way to deploy the forces that she would have at her disposal. "I'm assuming here that I will be in command of the operation?" She said, making the statement a question.

"Yes, you will be in command of the operation. You will have SG-1 at your disposal as well." Landry replied.

"Don't you worry Kerra; SG-1's got your back." Cam added in.

"I'm sure you do, but I want to make sure that you guys can come together as a group. The dynamic that we had going kinda got screwed up when General O'Neill left." Kerra said.

"I can understand that. We're still working on getting into the swing of things. I'll leave it up to you as far as how we are deployed." Cam told the vixen.

"Good, just so long as you don't go off half cocked on a mission, I think that we'll get along just fine." Kerra replied.

"Alright if there's nothing else, everyone get ready to head to the staging grounds at the end of the week. Take this time to get everything in order. Dismissed." Landry said as he stood up while everyone else snapped to attention as he left.

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the week Kerra?" Daniel asked.

"I'm gonna see Alexis and let her know I'm heading out if she doesn't already know." Kerra said as she grabbed her bag and headed to the elevators that led to the surface.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the galaxy_

"Your highness, we need to launch a preemptive strike against the enemy if we stand any chance at ending this war and reclaiming our respective cities." A male voice stated in a heated tone.

"Mr. President, I know that you want to end this war as soon as possible, but neither of us have the manpower nor the resources necessary to mount that kind of assault. If this was just Robotnik we were dealing with, then I would say go for it, but with the GUN and every other rebel faction on this planet combining their forces, we just don't have the ability to do anything other than hold the line where it is now." A tired female voice replied, having heard this argument at least once every other week.

"Well, it's not our fault that your self-proclaimed 'hero' is nothing but a shell of what he once was." The male retorted.

"Something broke his spirit, his will to fight. It just took a few years for the fire to burn out." The female replied as she looked out the window at her friend, who was watching the sunset with dull eyes.

"What happened then?" The man asked.

"His best friend disappeared. He probably died, or he was captured. We were never able to find any evidence either way." The woman replied as she wiped away tears as she thought about her lost friend.

"Those two were never far apart were they?"

"No they were hardly ever apart. It was inspiring to see such hope when they fought together. It was almost like they were made for each other."

"I can see why his spirit is broken then."

_Back on Earth_

"So you're going home then?"

"Yeah, we leave in a few days. I wish that you could come with us Alexis. We could really use your help when we get there."

"Kerra, I can't. I wish I could to but the work that they have me doing her is extremely important. Maybe once you can get a solid foothold on the planet I can come out. I'll make sure to bring some new suit parts if I have them." Alexis replied.

"Awww, you sure know how to spoil a girl. I'm gonna miss you so much. You sacrificed so much for me and I really haven't done anything to repay you." Kerra said as she gave her surrogate mother a hug.

Returning the hug, Alexis replied, "You repaid me when you returned to who you were always meant to be."

"What am I meant to be?" Kerra asked as she wiped a few stray tears away.

"A hero, a symbol of hope for your people. You might have been trained here and made into a Spartan here, but I never wanted to see you die here or on any other world but your own. That's where you belong. I know that you will make all of us proud." Alexis explained.

Kerra was brought to tears as she thought on what Alexis had said. It was true; her destiny was always to be a hero, even if she didn't want to be called that. She leaned over and rested her head on Alexis's shoulder. Alexis said nothing but wrapped her arms around the vixen. Strong as she might be on the outside, the tough as nails soldier routine was just a façade she put on to keep everyone from worrying.

A few minutes later, Kerra wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks for that, though it looks like I messed up your blouse a little." She said with a giggle.

Alexis looked at her should and it was indeed damp and wrinkled. She too laughed, saying "It's okay; everyone has to break down and cry now and again."

"Yeah, despite my face hurting, I feel a lot better." Kerra said as she splashed some water on her face to ease the puffiness around her eyes.

"So have you thought about what you're going to christen your ship?"

"Not yet. Nothing really stands out." Kerra said with a shrug.

"Oh well, I guess something will come to you later." Alexis replied

"I guess so." Kerra replied.

_A few days later, the Nevada desert_

"Aura, give me a systems status."

"Reactor shakedown is almost complete; all weapon safety interlocks are engaged, MAC capacitors reading zero charge. All crew members are at their stations and all combat crews are on standby." The AI responded to Kerra as the vixen's drop ship entered the hanger bay.

"Good, have everyone get ready to launch as soon as its full dark and we have full reactor power." Kerra replied as she expertly landed her Pelican on the pad.

"Understood." Aura replied.

Kerra cut the power to her craft as she unstrapped herself and headed to the cargo area. As the tail section split open she saw the soldiers and marines that we counting on her to get them home safely hurrying back and forth making final preparations for launch. As she headed towards the bridge, she stopped to chat with the men and women, letting them know that if they had any kind of issue or just wanted to talk they could come and talk to her, or they just made small talk as they passed in the corridors.

As she neared the bridge, Kerra began to hum a tune. Upon entering the bridge, however, the humming became singing.

_Take my love, take my land_  
_Take me where I cannot stand_  
_I don't care, I'm still free_  
_You can't take the sky from me_  
_Take me out to the black_  
_Tell them I ain't comin' back_  
_Burn the land and boil the sea_  
_You can't take the sky from me_  
_There's no place I can't be_  
_Since I found Serenity_  
_But you can't take the sky from me..._

The crew turned to see who was singing and was surprised to see it was the vixen that was now sitting in the command chair.

"Well I guess you have a name for the ship then." Sam said as she walked over to her friend.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kerra asked snapping out of the euphoria she was in.

"In the song you were singing, you said serenity. It sounds like a good name for the ship." Sam replied.

"True, even though this sure as hell ain't no Firefly." Kerra replied with a chuckle as she keyed the ship's intercom.

"_Attention all hands. This is Colonel Prower speaking. Our ship now has a name. She will now be known as the _Serenity. _Prower out."_

"Ma'am, Control says that we are go for launch at your discretion." The captain that was sitting at the communications station said.

"Roger that. Aura, are we good for launch?" Kerra asked the AI.

Crystals in the ceiling of the bridge warmed and the image of an arctic vixen appeared next to the command chair. "Yes, we now have full reactor power and hyperdrive is standing by."

"Good, Captain, let Control know that we are launching now." Kerra said to the communications officer before turning to the helmsman. "Major, get us out to the black."

"Yes ma'am." The officer replied as he triggered the automated announcement that the ship was now launching.

The massive ship slowly rose from its berth as its engines strained to overcome gravity. Slowly but surely, the engines won out against the pull of the Earth as the _Serenity_ headed out on her maiden voyage.

Had the ship been launched during the day without its cloaking mechanism activated, a shadow the size of six _Nimitz_-class super carriers would have blotted out the sun as she passed over head.

Kerra looked around the bridge as the crew went to work making sure that everything was reading green and staying there. She was reminded of when she took her other ship, the _Blue Typhoon_, out on her maiden voyage. She only hoped that this ship would make it back to Earth with its crew and its hull intact.

As they cleared the Earth's gravity well, Kerra gave the order to jump to FTL. In front of the ship, light began to blue shift as the ship accelerated into the fold that had opened.

_A/N: Okay, that's all for chapter two. I figured that I should give y'all a key to the acronyms that I laced throughout the story as well as what some of the vehicles are. Also please be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far._

_JDAM: Joint Direct Attack Munition. A GPS guided free-fall bomb. Size ranges from 250 to 2000 pound weapons. Newer versions are capable of being guided by laser. These are designated L-JDAMs._

_MBT: Main Battle Tank. A tank that is used primarily in tank on tank warfare._

_MRAP: Mine Resistant, Ambush Protected. A new vehicle that has been fielded after lessons learned in Iraq and Afghanistan. Comes in varying models depending upon mission and manufacture._

_HMMWV: High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle. Mainstay of ground forces. Has many variants, but is most commonly seen with a hard roof with a sloping trunk with a turret ring on the roof for mounting a variety of crew served weapons._

_Spirit: Official name of the B-2 Stealth Bomber._

_Lancer: Official name of the B-1B bomber. Unofficially known as "The Bone."_

_SNIPER: An advanced targeting pod that is used by a wide variety of fixed wing aircraft for use with laser munitions. Allows for a higher degree of accuracy than achieved with GPS guided munitions._

_Song: "Ballad of Serenity" sung by Sonny Rhodes, written by Joss Whedon._


	3. Finish the Fight

_**Mobius: Fires of Liberation**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**Chapter 3**

**Finish the Fight**

_Unknown planet_

Kerra was walking around a dense forest on a world she had never seen before, cursing her bad luck at getting separated from the team.

'_Damn it. Of all the times for me to get lost, it had to be in the middle of a friggin forest.' _She thought as she trudged through the dense undergrowth.

As she walked she came across a small clearing where she heard a voice speaking in a language she had never heard. Quickly moving behind a tree for cover, she drew her sidearm.

Carefully edging her way around the tree, she saw the source of the voice. It was a female alien who was singing. She was a very unique creature, as far as aliens went. Green hair, a dress that seemed to be made out of leaves and flower petals rather than fabric and, strangest of all, roses that seemed to be growing out of the sides of her head.

"C…Cosmo?" Kerra said as she slowly made her way out from behind the tree and towards the girl.

"Hmm? Tails? Is that really you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, it is. Though it's been years since anyone actually called me that on a regular basis. How did you come back to the land of the living?" Kerra asked as she swept the area with her weapon, fearing some kind of trap.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that something pulled me back into this realm from the other side. I think that is was something to do with you." Cosmo replied as she watched the vixen move around the clearing. "Though I have to wonder what you have gotten yourself into that you're in that much trouble."

"Well, I'm not really sure it's just one thing. I mean I work with a group of humans who have pretty well pissed off one of the most advanced alien races that I have ever seen, who since these humans are from the world that all humans in the galaxy originated from, seem hell bent on wiping them out. The planet has managed to fend off a couple of assaults already, but it was by the skin of our teeth that we managed to pull of both of those saves. Then we finally find Mobius, I finally have a chance to go home, only to find out that the facility where the gate is located is completely overrun with swat bots. Then they deny my request to take a ship loaded with troops and weaponry to help liberate my home, only to change their minds a couple of months later. We left Earth a couple of weeks ago, heading to Mobius in a new class of ship that I designed. Though, how I got here is a mystery. I don't remember landing on this world or beaming down to explore it." Kerra thought as she rubbed her chin in confusion.

"But Tails, this is Mobius. I'm here waiting for you to return. The connection that we have must allow us to communicate through our subconscious. This world needs you and your allies to help save it from its oppressors." The Seedarian said as she rested her hands on the vixen's shoulders.

"You mean we're talking in our dreams? Like what happened for a few months after you died?" Kerra asked as her eyes began to mist over.

"Yes, but I am alive you just need to find me. I will await your return to your home. Until then I leave you with this." Cosmo replied as she leaned in and passionately kissed Kerra, who closed her eyes as tears of joy and sadness ran down her cheeks.

As suddenly as the kiss began, it ended as Cosmo disappeared and the clearing became surrounded by a wall of fire and the sounds of mechs approaching the clearing reached her ears.

Quickly drawing her weapons, Kerra looked around the clearing to find herself completely surrounded by a mix of mechs, GUN soldiers, and Jaffa. Steeling herself for battle, she let out a feral cry before rushing headlong into the ranks her weapons firing as fast as she could pull the trigger. Incoming rounds, lasers and staff blasts impacted the reactive barrier of chaos energy that surrounded Kerra as she lay waste to the enemy. The barrier flared every time it was struck, until it finally flared one last time before it failed. Kerra registered the impacts of the rounds that came from the soldiers' weapons and the impact of the energy weapons caused her nose to fill with the smell of burning fur and flesh. She staggered, but refused to fall as her pace began to slow from the strain she was under. Suddenly, a grenade rolled in front of her and detonated, sending her into the air before falling to the ground. As she struggled back to her feet, she was vaguely aware that she had lost her weapons in the blast. She took to fighting hand to hand with the enemy.

Suddenly, as she pounded against her enemies, she felt a blade enter her back. As she howled in pain, more blades followed, piercing her torso in various places before quickly twisting and withdrawing allowing her to fall to the ground. As she fell, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Peace.

_Mobius-class battle cruiser Serenity, in FTL approaching Mobius space._

Kerra bolted upright in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat and knocking coming from the door to her quarters. Climbing out of bed she walked to the door holding her head as she unlocked it allowing the person to enter.

"Kerra, we're almost to Mobius. Are you okay?" Sam asked as she saw her teammate sitting on the floor holding her head.

"A good dream turned into a really bad nightmare." Kerra said as she wiped her bloodshot eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked as she sat on the floor next to her and wrapped her arm around the vixen's shoulders.

"Nah, I've had dreams like this before a hot shower and a good meal is a good pick me up." Kerra replied with a small smile to let her friend know she was okay.

"Alright then. You clean yourself up and get some food. We'll be dropping into regular space in a few hours. I know that you want to be on the bridge when we get there." Sam said as gave the vixen a small hug before getting up and heading out of the room.

Kerra sighed and headed to her shower to clean up. She turned on some music as she entered before turning on the shower to let the water heat up. As the room began to fill with steam, she pulled off her drenched night clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

There were a few places on her body where her fur was rather thin when compared to the other areas. These scars were reminders of when she got extremely lucky early on in her time with the SGC, given the fact that the wounds that she received would have been fatal to a normal Mobian, much less a human. This was one of the reasons that she trained herself in the use of chaos energy until she had developed the ability of a reactive energy barrier similar to the shields on her armor.

Climbing into the shower, she let the hot water run through her fur, washing away the sweat and relaxing her tense muscles. After a couple of minutes she grabbed her soap and began to work it through her dense coat of fur while singing to the songs that came through the speakers.

An hour later when she had finished drying off and had put on a fresh uniform, she made her way to the bridge.

"Colonel on deck!" one of the crewmen called out as Kerra entered the spacious bridge.

"Carry on. How long until we drop back to normal space?" Kerra asked her XO.

"We should be dropping out of FTL in a few moments ma'am. What are your instructions?" The XO asked.

"As soon as we return to normal space engage the cloaking mechanism and rig for dark running. I want to make at least three orbits of the planet before we make a decision to land." Kerra said as she sat in the command chair.

"Understood ma'am." The XO replied before relaying the orders to the crew.

About fifteen minutes later a fold in subspace appeared in the blackness that was the Mobius system. The massive hulk of the _Serenity_ could be seen for only a moment before it shimmered out of the visible spectrum as the cloaking mechanism was activated.

"Cloaking mechanism engaged and engine baffles online. We are running dark ma'am." The XO reported as he surveyed the console in front of him.

"Good work. Hopefully we were quick enough that no one noticed our arrival. Alright take us into a high orbit and begin surveying the surface for any signs of life." Kerra ordered as her home world filled up the windows of the bridge.

"Yes ma'am."

The ship moved into a high orbit just as Kerra ordered and began to orbit the planet scanning for any signs of life.

"Ma'am, we have a large group of life signs on one of the southern continents. It appears to number in the thousands."

"Alright bring us into a low station keeping position of that area and switch over to visual scanning." Kerra replied.

As the ship settled into station keeping, its ventral cameras came on and slowly zoomed in on the area in question.

On the bridge the images came up on the main view screen.

"Looks like everyone evacuated to Downunda. It looks like there's an area large enough about thirty klicks west of the encampment for us to but the ship down in. Are there any functional satellite networks that you can detect?" Kerra asked as she surveyed the images.

"No ma'am. We aren't even picking up the usual space junk associated with a civilization that has that level of technology." One of the sensor operators replied.

"Alright then. It looks like we'll have to set up our own network once we've made sure that they can't take out our systems. Lock in the coordinates that I indicated for our LZ and begin our descent." Kerra ordered as something caught her eye in the corner of one of the feeds. "Zoom in on that area here and tell me what that flash was." She ordered as she indicated the area on the screen with her finger.

The camera panned over the area and zoomed to its maximum. What it revealed was a group of Mobians and humans that were under fire from an unknown enemy.

"Ma'am, it looks like they are under heavy fire. From what you briefed on the level of technology that they have for weaponry on this world they might not last too much longer."

"You're right. Looks like I'll have to take the express route in. Send those coordinates to one of the drop pods. I'll go and rescue them. The rest of you continue with the mission as directed. SG-1 will take one of the Caimans to the encampment where I will rendezvous with them and we will meet with whatever leadership they have there. XO you have the bridge." Kerra said as she headed to the ready room to make her drop.

While in the ready room Kerra grabbed everything that she could possibly need. C-4, grenades, claymores, her M-240Bs Dusk and Dawn which she stowed in the drop pod she would be using. She also grabbed a 6.5 Grendel assault rifle and several magazines which she stowed in pouches on her body armor. Her body armor was a standard Improved Outer Tactical Vest with the plates that the SGC had created to counter energy based weapons. This way the vest protected against both energy and ballistic weaponry. As she headed to the pod, she also grabbed a new helmet that allowed for a smart link optic interface with all of the weapons she carried and also allowed her to carry Aura with her.

"Aura, you ready to go and help save those people?" Kerra said as she donned the helmet and powered up the heads up display.

Aura appeared above one of the holo tanks in the launch bay, she looked around the ship that had been her body for the past few weeks with a look of sadness, before nodding. "Yank me." She replied simply.

Kerra punched in the code that would eject a memory crystal that contained Aura. The chip popped out of the tank allowing Kerra to remove it and slot it into the receptacle on the back of her helmet.

"Alright let's do this." Kerra said as she strapped herself into the pod and sealed the hatch.

The pod then was lifted from its berth and taken to the launch tube, where it was put into position to launch at the most opportune time to land at the desired position with less than a three meter deviation from the desired position.

"Bridge this is Sierra-048, ready to drop." Kerra said into her helmet mike.

"Understood Sierra-048, dropping in five, four, three, two, one."

The pod shook slightly as it was sent down the chute by a blast of compressed gases.

Aura came through Kerra's earpiece with a last minute quip, "Mind the bump."

As she said that the pod exited the tube and hit the upper atmosphere of Mobius, causing the pod to shake.

"Thanks for that." Kerra deadpanned as she watched the windows fill with the glow of plasma and ionized gas as the pod entered the atmosphere.

As the pod descended, the glow dissipated until it was gone completely as the pod hurtled towards the planet surface. The variety of screens that were in front of Kerra began to light up with various bits of information such as altitude, attitude, speed, and closing rate to the landing zone. Once the pod's altimeter read less than ten thousand feet, Kerra grabbed the control sticks and began to slow the descent.

Outside the pod, several explosive bolts blew, letting a drogue chute come out of the roof of the pod, slowing it to a more manageable subsonic speed as it quickly neared the ground. As the pod descending within a few hundred feet of the surface its retro rockets fired slowing it even further. Despite the reduction in speed, the pod still slammed into the surface hard enough to create a small crater which it sat in until the door was blown free by more explosive bolts and a shadowed figure stepped out of the smoke and dust.

_Minutes earlier, on the surface of Mobius_

Needless to say this was not one of the better days that Amy Rose had had in the past few months. In fact it was probably one of the shittiest since they had been force to retreat to Downunda.

Her team which consisted of herself, Cream Rabbit, Mighty Armadillo, Ray Squirrel and a few human soldiers that had stayed loyal to the president were on patrol when they were ambushed.

The two humans that were walking point were quickly cut down by the energy blasts from the weapons their alien enemy used. The remaining members of the team dove for what cover they could find and returned fire with the laser rifles that the humans had brought with them. Unfortunately, the enemy seemed to be infinite as their numbers never seemed to dwindle. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded from over head.

"Amy what is that?" Cream asked as she looked skyward to see a bright light heading towards their position.

"I have no idea Cream, but I have a feeling our day just got a little bit worse." Amy replied grimly as she turned her attention back to the enemy at hand.

Suddenly the area was filled with dust and smoke as the object hit the ground. As the dust settled Amy took advantage of the lull in enemy fire to see what had hit. She saw it was a pod of some kind, but not of a design that the enemy used. Suddenly the hatch was blown off the pod and a shadowy figure emerged. That was when all hell broke loose.

_Back with Kerra_

When the pod door blew, Kerra took a few seconds to survey the scene in front of her. The thermal filters on her helmet showed a large number of soldiers in the tree line surrounding the area where she had dropped into.

'_Only fifty or sixty of them. This will be a nice little warm up'_ She thought as she exited the pod.

"Think you made enough noise?" Aura asked as the vixen climbed out of the pod.

The vixen's only response came in the form of her securing her machine guns to the back of her vest and grabbing a rocket launcher from the pod.

"I guess not." Aura said to no one in particular.

Kerra smirked inside her helmet as she let the first of the launcher's two 102mm shape charge rockets fly.

Amy watched the figure emerge and secure two weapons to their back before grabbing a large tubular weapon which they fired and sent a rocket flying into the trees.

The detonation had the desired effect. The enemy began scrambling for cover as the super soldier let loose a second rocket into another cluster of troops, who met the same fate as their fellows did scant seconds earlier.

Kerra dropped the spent launcher and unlimbered Dusk and Dawn and began pouring fire into the trees, her motion tracker showing red dots winking out of existence as the enemy's numbers fell rapidly.

_Back at the Serenity's LZ_

"You think Kerra's alright?" Sam asked as the large truck rolled off the ramp and headed towards the encampment.

"I'm sure she's fine Sam. From what I've heard about her, what is impossible for most is a walk in the park for her." Cam replied as he hit the LEDs that lined the front of the vehicle to provide more illumination on the dark road.

"I hope you're right." Sam said as she looked towards the area where her friend had landed.

_Ambush site_

With one final burst, Kerra brought down the last solider. The cheeky bastard thought that he could catch her by surprise. He got a chest full of chaos rounds as his reward.

Kerra switched from thermal to night vision to inspect the troops she had killed. She was stunned to see who it was she had been killing.

'_Jaffa? But what are they doing here? Well I guess this explains some things, but are they working with Robotnik or is he trying to survive against them as well?' _Kerra wondered as she moved back to where the friendly troops were.

"Well, folks this is your lucky day. You just survived a Jaffa ambush. Course, had I not showed up, you'd either be dead or captured and enslaved." Kerra said as she stopped a few feet short of where the others had taken cover.

"As if we needed your help! Everything was going just fine. We had it under control." Shouted the leader of the patrol as she came out into the open staring down the sights of her weapon at the figure.

Kerra started as she saw the leader step out from behind the rock. "Well now this is a surprise." Kerra said as she removed her helmet.

"T…Tails? Is that you?" Amy asked as she lifted her cheek from the stock of the rifle.

"Yeah it is. Now if you don't plan on shooting me with that toy, point it somewhere else." Kerra replied indicating the weapon the pink hedgehog held.

Suddenly the weapon discharged and Kerra was knocked flat on her back.

"Amy why did you do that? What did he ever do to you?" Cream shouted as she tackled the hedgehog to the ground.

"He deserved it for what he did! He's the one that's responsible for the condition my Sonikku's in!" Amy screamed in return, spittle flying from her mouth.

"The condition he's in? What did I do that put Sonic out of commission?" Kerra asked as she sat up after regaining her breath.

"How did you survive that? She shot you at point blank range in the chest." One of the humans asked.

"Well first off, the vest I'm wearing protects against both ballistic and energy based weapons. Second off, I have a reactive chaos barrier that will take a lot of punishment before it fails and my body actually starts taking the hits directly." The vixen explained as she stood up and dusted off her uniform. "Also if it wasn't for the fact you're not in your right mind at the moment Amy, you'd be dead because of that little stunt." She added glaring daggers at the aforementioned hedgehog.

"Really, why's that?" Amy asked with a similar look on her face.

"You attacked a commissioned officer of a foreign military without provocation. Also my rules of engagement are rather loose and up to the individual to determine the best course of action when handling a threat." Kerra said as she loaded a magazine into her rifle. "Of course, I usually go with the option that limits something from biting me in the ass." The sound of the bolt slamming a round into the chamber punctuated her sentence.

"So in other words you shoot first and ask questions later?" Mighty asked.

"It's a policy that's worked for the Marine Corps for a very long time. Hence the reputation they have. Now if you're done flapping your gums, let's head back to your base camp." Kerra said as she donned her helmet again and opened a channel with SG-1. "Sierra Gulf One this is Sierra -048, do you read me?"

"_We read you loud and clear Sierra-048. Everything go okay on your end?"_ Sam responded

"Threat is neutralized and friendlies are secure. Have you made contact with the encampment?"

"_Negative, we're still a few minutes out. Need us to pass anything on?"_

"Yeah, let them know that their patrol led by Amy Rose lost a couple of people when they got ambushed. The rest of the team is uninjured." Kerra replied.

"_Got it. We're coming up to what looks like a checkpoint now. We should be in town shortly."_ Sam responded.

"Roger that. Keep your heads on a swivel. Checkpoints can pretty dangerous." Kerra said.

"_I hear ya. Same to you on your trip back." _

"Always. See ya there. Sierra-048 out."

"_Roger, Sierra Gulf One out."_

Kerra closed the comm link and turned to the patrol. "Alright I have a team heading to your encampment with some food and medical supplies. We are going to head there and link up with them. Anyone got an issue with that?" She asked.

After receiving a positive response from everyone for the plan, they retrieved the bodies of their fallen teammates and headed out towards the base. Kerra was walking point having set a nav marker over the base on the flyover done from orbit. Cream fell in line behind her, with Mighty and Ray carrying one of the bodies and the two humans carrying the other behind her, while Amy dragged trail.

They traveled for about fifteen minutes before coming to a rise. Kerra motioned for everyone to get down while she low crawled to the edge and used her helmet optics to survey the area. Nestled below the ridge, was a large encampment. Kerra turned to Cream and motioned for her to come up to the edge with her.

Cream crawled her way up to the top of the ridge and whispered, "What's the matter?"

"Is that your base?" Kerra asked as she indicated the encampment below.

Cream pulled a pair of binoculars out of her utility vest and peak over the ridge with them. "Yeah, that's our little oasis. I'd make contact, but our radio got knocked out in the ambush. Is there any way that you can make contact?"

"I should be able to do it. What's you team's radio frequency?"

"It's on a secure frequency, but it's seven-eight-niner. Our call sign is Archangel two-one."

Kerra quirked an eyebrow at the call sign, but said instead; "Aura can you patch me into their net on frequency seven-eight-niner?"

"Piece of cake." Aura responded. A scant second later Kerra's radio came to life with urgent calls to the team she was with.

"_Archangel two-one this is Base Camp. Please respond."_

"Base Camp, this is Archangel two-one, we read you Lima Charlie, how me?"

"_We read you Lima Charlie as well. What is your status?"_

"We have two men down. The team was ambushed while on patrol. I dropped in from orbit and fended off the attack. I have a team that should be there now. Get in contact with Sierra Gulf One. Let them know that Sierra-048 is coming into the camp with the team she rescued." Kerra replied, relaying the situation to the command center. "We're currently of the ridge to the south of your installation. We will be moving out in about five minutes to head in let you perimeter teams know."

"_Understood Archangel two –one. We'll pass that info on to our guards on that side of the base. We will also pass the message to Sierra Gulf One as well. Base Camp out."_

"Alright, the base knows we're coming, so we take a few more minutes to rest and then we move." Kerra told Cream as they moved down to where the rest of the team was positioned.

"What's the point?" Amy asked. "You saw what happened to us. There's no way we can win against that."

"Actually you can. The planet where I've spent the last decade or so has been fighting them and winning for the last six years. We've fought a lot worse than them and won. That's why I came here. We didn't know that the Goa'uld were involved but that doesn't make a difference. We brought enough hardware and manpower to take them out with more on the way." Kerra said to her old comrade.

"So what you're saying is that we can win this thing?" Amy asked turning to the kitsune.

"Yes I am." Kerra replied

"So why did you come back when the world you were on was free?" The hedgehog asked.

"Why? To finish the fight. Now let's get moving. The soldiers back on the ship were told that there was some killing to be done. They're probably getting twitchy right now." Kerra said as everyone got up and started moving.

A few minutes later they were on the base and heading for the command bunker after dropping the fallen at the morgue to be prepared for a proper burial. They reached the bunker with little trouble and entered to find SG-1 in a heated debate with the people in the room.

"Why will you not accept our help? You obviously need it. You have all lost your home to the enemy and are barely making do as it is." Daniel was saying to the human at the head of the table.

"Son, it's not that we don't need your help, it's just that we don't want to drag you into this war. It's not your battle to fight." The human replied.

"Daniel let me handle this." Kerra said as she removed her helmet, being careful to stay in the shadows.

"Maybe you'll have better luck than I did." He replied as he ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration.

"Sir, I'm going to assume that you are the president from Station Square. Contrary to what you believe, this is my fight." She said as she stepped into the light.

"Tails? Is that really you?" A female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with red hair asked.

"Yeah it is Aunt Sally. It's good to see you again." Kerra said as she leaned in to hug her adoptive aunt.

"It is good to see you. We thought you were dead." Sally said wiping away tears that were leaking out despite her best efforts.

Kerra smiled at that. "Well Sally, there's something you should know. Spartans don't die; they just go missing for a while. So, was I correct that you are the human president?" She asked turning to the human.

"Yes you were. Though it's hard to be president when you've been run out of your own country." He replied.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you have a country, just whether your people will follow you and be willing to fight for the ideals that you all share until the end." Kerra replied.

"Hmm. You have a point. But what do you have that can help us out?" The president asked.

Just as Kerra was about to reply, a young captain came running into the room. "Mr. President! We've picked up a large force heading towards us!"

"Calm down son, are they ground forces or airborne?" the older man asked.

"Both sir. Our radars have picked up a formation of fighters and bombers and our scouts have spotted large contingents of troops moving in."

The president slumped in his chair. "It looks like this is it." He said turning to Kerra and SG-1. "Is there any way you can help us with this?"

"Yes sir there is." Kerra said as she pull a radio out from her vest. "_Serenity_ this is Sierra-048 come in."

"_Sierra-048 we read you. What's your status?"_

"We're at the encampment, and we have a large assault force coming our way. Be advised that the airborne forces will more than likely include Death Gliders and Al'kesh."

"_Are you sure Sierra-048? We haven't detected any trace of Goa'uld on the scans."_

"I'm sure I ran into about sixty Jaffa about half an hour ago when I dropped in." Kerra said rolling her eyes.

"_Understood. What would you like us to send?"_

"Launch the 302s and then get airborne so you can get the Bones up. Load them with the dispensers. No need to hold back on this one. Also set the ship down closer to the encampment so we can start rolling out our armor."

"_Roger that. We're getting airborne now and the crews are getting ready to scramble. Serenity out."_

"Alright that should throw them for a loop. We'll be fine." Kerra said as she stowed her radio.

"So you have a good sized complement of forces on your ship?" Sally asked.

"Yes we have thirty fighters and six long range, high speed strategic bombers on board as well as several divisions of ground troops with tank, fighting vehicles and field artillery guns." Kerra replied.

"Kerra, what did you mean when you ran into Jaffa?" Cam asked.

"I don't know how we missed them, but the patrol I rescued was being attacked by a company sized force of Jaffa. That means they are either working with the enemy or they have merely taken their place. If Ba'al is involved, I would have to say that they are working with the enemy that was already in place." Kerra explained.

"So, it looks like we showed up just in time." Sam said looking at the group from Earth.

"Yeah we did. Now I just how that we can hold them off long enough for the rest of the fleet to get here." Kerra said running her fingers through her bangs.

"Hey we've got some of the best trained soldiers and marines with us. We can handle it." Cam replied with a smirk.

"I hope you're right Cam. I hope you're right." Kerra said as she looked out the window to see the far off explosions of the attacking enemy being wiped out by her forces. "Sally, I have a question."

"What is it Tails?" The princess responded.

"What happened to Sonic?"

"That is a long story. You'd better have a seat." Sally said motioning to a chair.

_A/N: Alright finished with this chapter. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and doesn't want to kill me after the dream sequence at the beginning. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think. Even flames are welcome._


	4. A Hero Reborn

_**Mobius: Fires of Liberation**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with either franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, that belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Tails got the idea for her own version of it.

**Chapter 4**

**A Hero Reborn**

_Resistance Base Camp, Downunda_

Sally led Kerra out of the command bunker into the streets of the camp.

"So, you wanted to know what happened to Sonic?" Sally asked as they walked.

"Yeah, the way that Amy was talking it sounded like he was out of commission. Even when we all thought you were dead, he still fought, even harder than he did before it seemed." Kerra said as she adjusted her vest.

"I know, but when you disappeared, he took it hard. Then when everything came to a head about three years ago, whatever spirit he had left just seemed to die. I guess losing you and our homes was just too much for him to take." Sally replied.

"Come on, I know you guys. You would always keep up hope for a missing comrade. Whether or not it was me never made a difference. There has to be something else to it." Kerra replied.

"There is. About four years after you disappeared, Robotnik made a robotic duplicate of you. It was very disturbing how much it resembled you. When we found out, Sonic was the one who destroyed it. That was what caused him to lose whatever hope he had left that you were alive." Sally explained, with sadness apparent in her voice.

"Then then the attack happened and that sent him even further down the road he's on, right?" Kerra asked.

"Yeah. He's a shell of himself. Everyone is worried about him. He barely eats, and he hardly speaks to anyone. I'm worried he's at a dangerous crossroad. The same one you were at after what happened to that girl Cosmo." Sally said as the pair neared a four story building. "As far as the fighting goes, we had to get help from outside our Zone." Sally added as the pair entered the building.

"What do you mean, 'outside our Zone'?" Kerra asked as they began walking upstairs.

"When Sonic lost the will to fight, that Zone Cop that took him on some of his adventures showed up with three hedgehogs that were willing to help us." Sally said. "It was a Sonic from another reality and his siblings. Apparently they had defeated the Robotnik in their reality and wanted to help out our Zone since Sonic helped them out in the past." She explained as they exited the stairwell on the fourth floor.

'_So the triplets are here? Well, given the circumstances, I guess they were the right choice at the time.' _Kerra thought. Out loud she asked, "How long have they been here?"

"For about six months. Turns out when they weren't fighting Robotnik they were a band that went around Mobius playing shows to bolster morale amongst their people. That and they are members of the royal family on their Mobius." Sally explained as they approached a door at the end of the corridor and entered.

The room they entered was a large penthouse style room. It appeared as though the base had been set up on the remains of a resort town. As Kerra looked around she heard muffled conversation coming from what seemed to be the bedroom.

She unslung her rifle and set it on the coffee table and removed her vest. Sally turned to see what was taking her friend so long and was stunned.

"Tails, you-you're a girl?" The older woman asked.

"I thought you figured that out when I started talking. Did you think that my voice would have stayed the same if I was a guy?" Kerra asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sally thought about it for a moment. "You're right. I guess I was just focused on other things. They're in here." She replied as she pointed to the door leading to where the voices were coming from. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, this is something that I have to do myself. But thanks for the offer." Kerra said as she walked to the door.

Sally looked at the vixen before her in a new light. Gone was the shy and timid kit from so long ago, but a woman of confidence and strength.

Kerra took a deep breath, steeling herself for what might lay beyond the door. Releasing it, she turned the knob and stepped inside.

Upon entering, the muffled conversation sprang into clarity.

"Prime you have to snap out of this. This world needs you; you can't keep yourself cooped up like this it isn't healthy." A male voice was saying.

"…"

"Forget it bro. How long have you been trying to get him to see sense? If he wants to live like this then just let him." A second male replied to the first.

"Manic! How can you be so cold? This guy's been through a lot and your comments aren't helping him any." A female voice exclaimed.

Kerra came around the corner to see four hedgehogs, one sitting in the corner of the balcony rail, the other three either kneeling or standing trying to console him. She chose this moment to announce herself.

"Perhaps, I could be of some help?" She asked as she moved slowly towards the group.

The three siblings turned to see who the uninvited guest was. They were stunned to see the twin tailed vixen approaching them. Sonic's ears twitched at hearing the familiar voice.

Opening dull eyes, the former hero spotted the source of the voice.

Kerra saw her friend's eyes meet hers and offered a small smile. "How ya been Blue?"

She never anticipated the reaction she got with those simple words.

Suddenly the vixen was being pelted with whatever the hedgehog had within reach. Rocks, books, lamps, paperweights, and other assorted objects were being flung at Kerra with extreme force.

"NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT TAILS! I DON'T CARE HOW WELL ROBOTNIK MADE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HIM!" Sonic screamed as he edged away from the vixen.

Kerra could only stare wide-eyed as the onslaught splashed against her reactive barrier. As the shield shimmered while it recharged Kerra spoke again.

"Blue, it really is me. I know that it's hard to believe but you have to hear me out." She said as she slowly edged towards the hero with a hand outstretched.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU AREN'T REAL!" The panic stricken hedgehog cried as he backed against the railing on the balcony that creaked ominously as his weight was pressed against it.

"Sonic, you need to calm down and step away from that railing. It isn't stable. Just come back inside and we can talk this out rationally." Kerra said as she continued slowly forward, one hand outstretched.

"No, no, it can't be. You're dead. Eggman confessed to killing you, he even had a robot duplicate of you. I destroyed it. I ended the night-AHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic trailed off as the railing gave with a screech of steel on steel.

"SONIC!" The triplets screamed as the hedgehog fell from the balcony just before a sonic boom erupted from behind them.

As the railing gave way and Sonic tumbled out of sight, Kerra's instincts and training kicked into high gear. She accelerated to her top speed on land of over MACH 2, as she did her perception of time slowed to a crawl.

Spartan Time.

That's what she had come to call it. Every being had the ability to go into this altered state of perception when their adrenaline was pumping, but few had the abilities to use it. When Kerra entered this state, she didn't just move with the speed she had gained through the augmentations, she moved with the speed of the gods.

To the casual observer it would seem she disappeared and reappeared behind her enemies hundreds of yards distant in the blink of an eye. To Kerra, it was much more.

She could see every possibility, every angle of attack, everything that she could use to her advantage, to turn the tide in her favor.

Now she could see what she needed to catch her friend as he plunged to his death. As she hit the edge of the balcony, she grabbed the edge and swung upside down, planted her feet and launched herself with even greater speed towards Sonic's falling form. As she fell she twisted her tails together to pull out of the steep dive after she grabbed the hero. As she descended, one thought went through her head.

'_Who the hell builds a multistory building this close to a thousand foot cliff?'_

Random thoughts aside, Kerra quickly caught up to Sonic and wrapped him in her arms tightly before releasing the pent up energy in her coiled namesakes. She tilted her tails as a helicopter pilot would to try and pull out of such a dive, as she did she put more and more energy into the rotation of her tails and her angle of descent slowly changed so she was falling flat through the air.

Just one problem, the pair was still moving in excess of three hundred miles an hour and not even Kerra could survive such an impact.

As she ran through every possibility that would lead to them surviving, there was a sudden glimmer of hope.

Or rather a glimmer of chaos.

Below them perched precariously on a rocky outcropping, was the blue Chaos Emerald. How no one had found it, she didn't know, but she was thankful that no one had found it.

She altered her flight path to come dangerously close to the canyon wall and reached out with her right hand.

Kerra felt the emerald's surface make contact with her hand and instantly gripped the gem.

The force of the impact caused her wrist to dislocate, making her scream in pain but she didn't allow her grip to falter, her ability to heal using chaos energy instantly kicked in to repair the damage.

From above the royal triplets watched in horror as the pair rapidly descended towards the canyon floor. Suddenly they were blinded by a flash of light not seen for many years.

Chaos Control.

When the light cleared, Kerra had taken on her super form, Turbo Tails. The pair was still descending rapidly, but Kerra now had more than enough power to save them both.

Gathering the energy flowing through her, she shot upward like a missile let loose from its silo.

The pair quickly flew above the city, gaining notice from everyone in the area as they left a golden streak towards the heavens.

As the climb slowed to a stop, the pair hovered in the sky for a moment.

Sonic opened his eyes, his emerald spheres meeting the stunning black orbs of his savior.

"Tails, it really is you, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. I tried to tell you, but nooooooo, you had to go and fall of a balcony of a building that someone had the poor lack of foresight in what could happen to someone who might fall. I mean really, who builds what appears to at one time been a luxury hotel right next to a thousand foot cliff?" Kerra replied with a grin.

"You're right. We'll have to bring that up when this is all over." Sonic answered laughing slightly.

"So shall we go back down and let everyone know you're okay?" Kerra asked with a smile.

"Let's." Sonic replied.

With that, Kerra leaned back and began to fly back towards the ground in a nice controlled descent.

As the pair descended, Sonic heard Kerra begin singing.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  


_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

__Sonic looked at Kerra as she sang. As he did he realized just how much he meant to her. He realized she still thought of him as her hero, even though she had become so strong and powerful, she was still that same vixen he had fought alongside all those years ago.

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

The pair touched down on the balcony and stepped inside, hand in hand. The triplets and Sally were speechless at the transformation that Kerra had gone through and by the beauty of her voice as she continued to sing.__

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

As Kerra finished singing, she reverted back to her normal form. "You see Sonic; everyone here needs you, even me. I might be a Spartan, but even I could use some help now and then."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Sonic replied with a smile. Hugging his friend, he said: "I'm sorry that I doubted you and that I lost faith in you being alive. It was just a really rough time."

Returning the hug, Kerra replied, "I know, I wasn't in the best of places before I left. There was so much I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Sonic asked pulling back slightly to look the vixen in the eye.

"I was afraid that you would reject me for who I was. For the feelings that I had and still have for you." Kerra said with sadness in her eyes.

"Tails, why would I reject you? With everything that we've been through? I could never do that." Sonic replied in a gentle tone.

Kerra's eyes grew misty as tears formed. The two heroes, previously separated by light years, but always right next to each other, were suddenly the only ones in the room, everyone and everything else faded. The war, the distance, the pain, it was temporarily forgotten as the two unconsciously closed the distance between them.

To say there were sparks was a bit of an understatement. As their lips met, the residual Chaos Energy that was left over from Kerra's transformation reacted with the power that Sonic had absorbed due to their close contact. The room was filled with miniature fireworks for several moments, causing everyone else to quickly find some kind of cover, lest they get their fur singed.

After a couple of minutes the two came up for air, breathing heavily.

"How 'bout you two not do that again?" Manic said poking his head out from behind the half wall that bordered the kitchen.

The pair looked around the room and saw scorch marks on the walls, the ceiling, the floors, and most comically of all, on Prince Sonic's tail, which was still smoking slightly.

"Really? The third fastest person in the room winds up getting his ass singed while everyone else makes it out without a scratch." Kerra said with a giggle.

"I don't want to talk about it." The royal speedster said as he stalked out of the room leaving a small smoke trail in his wake.

The group burst out laughing. Things were definitely looking up for the people of Mobius.

Kerra had returned with allies and weapons to win the war. But she brought more than that. She brought back the hero of Mobius.

Sonic the Hedgehog was back in the fight.

_A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I hope this chapter is worth the wait. As always please read and review._

_Song: Hero by Skillet_


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sega of America, Team Sonic, MGM nor anything else associated with any franchise mentioned within. The only thing that I own is the name Kerra. It is mine and if anyone steals it I will not hesitate to get creative on the torture. Also I do not own the original idea for the Mjolnir armor, which belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. That's how Kerra got the idea for her own version of it.

Alright everyone, I have to apologize in advance, but my updates will be put on hold for the foreseeable future. I will be moving back home here in a couple of days and I will not have internet access for a while. Don't worry I will be working on my stories in the mean time, and who knows I might have a few new plot bunnies pop up and spawn a new story. As always please leave me a review so I know how I'm doing. Also please visit my profile and vote on the poll there. I'm letting you guys decide what verse to send Kerra to next. If you have an idea that isn't posted, send me a pm and tell me about it. I thank you all for your patience and kindness.


End file.
